panpil19fandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Liwayway Arceo
Kilalanin si Liwayway Arceo Si Liwayway A. Arceo ay isang kilalang manunulat, editor at scriptwriter para sa radyo. Ayon sa isang kritikong nag-aral ukol sa panahon ng dekada kwarenta, feminista na ang turing kay Liwayway Arceo. Ito ay bago pa man mauso ang katagang feminista. Si Arceo ang may-akda ng mga natatanging nobela gaya ng Cabal de la Reina (1985) at Titser (1995). Ipinalimbag rin ang iba't ibang koleksyon ng maikling kwento gaya ng Ina, Maybahay, Anak at iba pa, Mga Maria, Mga Eva, Ang Mag-anak na Cruz (1990), at ang Mga Kuwento ng Pag-ibig (1997). Halos lahat ng kanyang mga gawa ay inilimbag sa pamantasan ng Ateneo de Manila at Unibersidad ng Pilipinas. Bukod sa pagiging isang manunulat, ipinakita rin ni Arceo ang kanyang husay bilang isang aktres. Ipinamalas niya ito sa isang Hapon at Pilipinong pelikula na pinamagatang Tatlong Maria. Ilan sa mga natanggap niyang parangal ay ang Carlos Palanca para sa Maikling Kwento sa Tagalog (1962); isang Gawad CCP para sa Literatura na inihandog ng Cultural Center of the Philippines (1993); isang Doctorate sa Humane Letters, honoris causa, mula sa University of the Philippines (1991); ang Catholic Authors Award mula sa Asian Catholic Publishers (1990), at angGawad Balagtas Life Achievement Award para sa Fiction mula sa Unyon ng mga Manunulat sa Pilipinas (Writers Union of the Philippines or UMPIL) noong 1998. Sa kabila ng pagpanaw niya noong ika-anim ng Disyembre sa taon ng 1999, patuloy pa rin ang paglilimbag sa kanyang mga akda. Ang kanyang mga isinulat ay ang nagsisilbing inspirasyon sa kanyang mga mambabasa. Mga Buod Ganti Ipinakilala ang dalawang taong nag-iibigan na si Melania at Ernesto. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad, ito ay pinigilan ng ama ni Melania. Magkaiba ang estado ng kanilang buhay. Si Melania ay isang anak ng mayaman at maimpluwensiyang tao at si Ernesto naman ay karaniwang kawani lamang. Upang hadlangan ang kanilang pagmamahalan, ipinagkasundo si Melania ng kanyang ama sa ibang lalaki. Tumutol si Melania at pilit na ipinaglaban ang pagmamahalan nila ni Ernesto. Nagplano siyang makipagtanan kasama nito. Tumanggi si Ernesto. Dahil dito, natuloy ang kasal sa pagitan ni Melania at Leonardo, ang anak ng matalik na kaibigan ng ama ni Melania. Makalipas ang isang taon, nabalitaang namatay si Leonardo. Nakiramay si Ernesto. Para sa kanya, ito na ang pagkakataon upang makapiling niya muli si Melania. Ngunit gaya ng nakaraan, si Melania naman ang tumanggi. Umuwing luhaan si Ernesto. Lorna Gumamit ng isang'' 'literary device'' ang kuwento na tinatawag na flashback. Ang akdang Lorna ay tungkol sa isang babaeng nagtatrabaho sa isang naitklab. Dahil sa kanyang gawain, nagkubli siya sa pangalang Lorna. Isang gabi, nakilala niya ang isang lalaking mestiso na nagngangalang Edward Darrow. Nagkamabutihan ang dalawa. Sa kasamaang palad, bahagi si Edward ng Air Force. Isang buwan lamang ang ibinigay na bakasyon sa kanya. Ipinagpilit ng dalawa sa loob ng maikling panahon na iyon ang kanilang pagsasama. Nakabuo sila ng masasayang alaala. Nang matapos ang isang buwan, labag man sa kalooban ni Edward, kinailangang umalis na siya ng Pilipinas. Pagkaraan ng ilang araw, napag-alaman ni Lorna na siya ay nagdadalang-tao. Ang pagbubuntis ni Lorna ay naging hudyat ng pagbabago ng kanyang buhay. Umalis siya sa klab at nagtayo ng isang pakulutan gamit ang kanyang ipon. Dumaan ang anim na taon at naging matagumpay na parlor ang kanyang maliit na pakulutan. Hindi inaasahan ni Lorna na kasama sa paglipas ng anim na taon na iyon, ay makikita niyang muli ang kaisa-isang lalaking minahal niya. Nagkita muli sila ni Edward. Nalaman niyang hinanap pala siya nito sa loob ng matagal na panahon. Sa pagbabalik ni Edward, nabuo ang kanilang pamilya.tang ina nyu mga nagbabasa nito fuck you kayo hahahaha tang ina nyu mga tanga lalo kana sir vales dami mong gusto bakla ka kase hayop ka mamatay kana tang inamo ka gago ka lakas ng tama mo adik ka kase chupa pa tang ina mo tang ina mo tang ina tang ina galit na galit kame sau mamatay ka na bading kang hayup ka subo mo burat namin jhahahahhahahha Nangangailangan: Mekaniko Abala ang lahat nang tumawag ang isang ginoong nagngangalang Delfin Rojas. Si Lena, ang namamahala sa isang electrical repair shop, ang nakasagot ng telelepono. Pangalawang beses na ito at base sa tono ng pananalita nito, halatang galit na ang ginoo. Nagrereklamo ito dahil matagal na panahon na ang nagdaan ay wala pa ring pumupunta sa bahay niya upang ayusin ang kanyang air-conditioner. Walang magawa si Lena. Mga taga-ayos lamang ng refrigerator ang mga mekaniko sa kanyang talyer. Hindi niya kayang ipagkatiwala ang trabaho sa kanila dahil wala silang sapat na kaalaman ukol sa mga air-conditioner. Dahil dito, napag-isipan niyang siya nalang mismo ang magpunta sa bahay ni Mister Rojas. Nagpalit siya ng damit panggawa. Nang makarating siya sa bahay ng ginoo, sinalubong siya ng katulong nito. Nagdalawang-isip si Lena dahil wala ang senyorita sa bahay at dalawang lalaki lamang ang nasa loob nito. Gayunpaman, ikinubli niya ang pangamba at nagtuloy sa bahay. Sinamahan ng katulong si Lena patungo sa kuwarto na kinalalagyan ng sirang air-conditioner. Makaraan ang ilang sandali, nagharap si Lena at si Mister Rojas. Hindi inaasahan ni Lena na halos kasing-edad lamang pala niya ang ginoo. Nang makita ng ginoo si Lena, nagulat siya dahil hindi niya inaasahang babae ang magkukumpuni ng kanyang air-conditioner. Nagtalo ang dalawa. Sa kabila ng pagka-inis ni Lena dahil sa pagmamaliit ni Delfin Rojas, nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa pag-aayos ng air-conditioner. Pinatunayan niya ang kanyang kakayanan. Napag-alaman niya na plug pala ng air-con ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw guamana nito. Nahiya si Delfin Rojas sa kanyang naging unang reaksyon. Namangha siya sa kakayahan ni Lena. Ipinagkibit-balikat lamang ito ni Lena. Masaya siyang umalis sa bahay ng ginoo dahil napatunayan niya ang kanyang sarili. Pagkaraan ng ilang sandali, nang makabalik na siya sa talyer, isang pamilyar na sasakyan ang nakita niya sa labas ng kanyang opisina. Ang nagmamay-ari nito ay si Delfin Rojas. Nakita ni Lena na kinausap nito ang isa sa mga mekaniko. Pagpasok sa opisina, kasama si Delfin, sinabi ng mekaniko na hinahanap nito ang isang mekanikong babae na nagtatrabaho sa kanila. Dahil nagpalit na ng kasuotan si Lena, hindi siya nakilala ni Delfin. Nang nakalabas na ang mekaniko, humarap si Lena sa ginoo. Gulat at saya ang nakita sa mukha ni Delfin. Namula si Lena dahil sa pagkaka-titig sa kanya ng lalaki. Ngumiti sila sa isa't isa. Mga Tauhan Ganti''' '''Melania San Jose Isang matapang na babae si Melania. Kaya niyang isuko at talikuran ang lahat makapiling lamang ang lalaking kanyang minamahal. Ernesto Si Ernesto ang kasintahan ni Melania. Isa siyang duwag dahil hindi niya nagawang ituloy ang plano nila ni Melania. Kahit para sa ikabubuti ng dalawa ang kanyang desisyon, binigo niya pa rin si Melania. Don Anselmo San Jose Si Don Anselmo ang ama ni Melania. Mapagmaliit siyang tao. Hindi niya tinanggap so Ernesto para sa knayang anak dahil lang sa kahirapan nito. Leonardo Damaso Si Leonardo Damaso ang lalaking itinakdang ipakasal kay Melania. Sa kasawiang palad, makalipas ang isang taon ng kanyang kasal, siya ay pumanaw. Don Alejandro Damaso Si Don Alejandro ang matalik na kaibigan ni Don Anselmo. Siya ang ama ni Leonardo. Lorna Lorna Si Lorna ay isang babaeng nagtatrabaho sa naitklab. Sa kabila nito, itinuturing niyang isang propesyon ang kanyang trabaho. Sa trabaho niya ring ito nakilala ang lalaking magpapaibig sa kanya. Isang matapang na babae si Lorna. Kahit mag-isa lamang siya, nakaya niyang itaguyod ang kaniyang anak. Edward Marrow Si Edward Marrow ay nagsisilbi sa ilalim ng Air Force ng Estados Unidos. Amerikano ang kanyang ama at Pilipino naman ang kanyang ina. Nang binigyan siya ng bakasyon, napili niyang mamalagi sa Pilipinas. Isang tapat na tao si Edward Marrow. Mapag-biro rin siya at magaan kasama. Ito ang mga ugaling nakahalina kay Lorna. Net Si Net ang naging bunga ng pagmamahalan ni Edward at Lorna. Makulit at masayahing bata si Net. Nangangailangan: Mekaniko Lena Si Lena ang anak ng may-ari ng Sales and Sales. Ito ay isang talyer kung saan ipinagagawa ang iba't ibang elektrikal na kagamitan. Siya ang namamahala ng talyer sa araw na matatanggap niya ang tawag mula kay Delfin Rojas. Isa ring mahusay na mekaniko si Lena. Delfin Rojas Si Delfin Rojas ang tumawag sa talyer ng Sales and Sales upang ipaayos ang kanyang air-conditioner. Naipakitang mayabang siya at mapag-maliit. Ito ay ang mga ugaling kinainisan ni Lena. Ngunit nang kalaunan, nang mapahiya siya, tinanggap niya ang kanyang pagkakamali. Ama ni Lena Hindi man ipinakilala ng lubusan ang ama ni Lena, masasabi na isa siyang maalalahanin at mapagmahal na magulang. Ibinilin niya na hindi dapat magpunta sa bahay ng nagpapakumpuni si Lena. Katulong ng mga Rojas Siya ang nagpapasok kay Lena sa bahay ng mga Rojas. Nang malaman kung ano ang tunay na sira ng air-conditioner, siya ang kumuha ng panibagong plug para rito. Senyorita Siya ang ina ni Delfin Rojas. Ipinakilala lang siya na nagpunta sa ibang bansa upang dalawin ang kapatid ni Delfin. Mga Tema Ganti Epekto ng pagkakaiba ng katayuan sa lipunan Ito ang isang naging balakid sa pagmamahalan ni Ernesto at Melania. Dahil sa kanilang katayuan sa lipunan, parehong nahusgahan ang kanilang pagkatao. Nasayang na pagkakataon Nang tumanggi si Ernesto sa plano ni Melania, ito ang isa pang dahil ng permanente nilang pagkakalayo. Makaraan ang isang taon, sa kabila ng pagkamatay ng asawa ni Melania, hindi pa rin siya tinanggap nito. Katapangan ng kababaihan Nang pumanaw si Leonardo, iniwan nito ang kanyang asawa at ang kanyang anak. Ngunit sa kabila nito, naging matapang pa rin si Melania. Hindi niya tinanggap si Ernesto kahit ito ang panahon na kailangan niya ng katuwang sa buhay. Lorna Hindi inaasahang pagbubuntis Naipakita sa teksto na kahit anong pag-iingat ang gawin habang nagtatalik ay hindi pa rin maiiwasan ang pagdadalang-tao ng babae. Naging tama ang desisyon ni Lorna na kahit mag-isa lamang siya, ipinagpatuloy pa rin niya ang pagbubuntis. Responsabilidad Naging huwaran si Lorna at Edward sa pag-ako ng kanilang mga responsabilidad. Pareho nilang hindi tinakasan ang mga naging dulot ng kanilang pagtatalik. Kamusmusan Si Net ang simbolo ng kamusmusan sa akdang ito. Bilang isang bata, hindi isa sa mga naging takot niya ang pakikipag-usap sa mga taong hindi niya kilala. Nangangailangan: Mekaniko Pagbabago ng Panahon Mula pa sa pagkakalimbag ng kuwentong ito noong 1998, naipapakita na ang pagbabago ng panahon sa pamamagitan ng uri ng trabaho. Mula sa akda, napatunayan lamang ni Lena na ang pagiging mekaniko ay layang-kaya ng isang babae. Diskriminasyon Dahil sa pagiging babae ni Lena, nagkaroon ng pagaalinlangan si Delfin. Pinagtawanan niya ang ideya na kaya ni Lena, isang babae, ang pagiging isang mahusay na mekaniko. Ito ay isa sa mga dahilan ng kanilang hindi pagkakasunduan. Pinagmulan ng Pag-iibigan Isang patunay lamang ang akdang ito na ang pag-iibigan o pagkakamabutihan ay nagmumula kahit sa anong sitwasyon. Si Lena at Delfin ay hindi nagkasundo sa kanilang mga unang pagkikita. Ngunit sa sandaling pagtatagpo, naging daan na ito upang magkaroon sila ng pagkakataon upang makilala ang isa't isa ng lubusan. Wikia ni Giamel Griego Kategorya:Alaala ni liwayway arceo